February 5, 2015 Smackdown results
The February 5, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 3, 2015 at the World Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Summary SmackDown made its move into the Fastlane, as Daniel Bryan's Handicap Match against Seth Rollins and J&J Security descended into post-match chaos and Roman Reigns went head-to-head with The Miz. With his former stunt double/turned personal assistant Damien Mizdow parked at ringside, The Miz welcomed Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns to “Miz TV.” But before he could ask a single question, The Big Dog blasted him with the Superman Punch, effectively “canceling” the episode. Reigns informed Bryan that after going through 29 Superstars in the Royal Rumble, he would have no trouble going through The Beard at WWE Fastlane — with the WWE World Heavyweight Title Match at WrestleMania on the line. But just when it looked like the two Superstars might not want to wait for their showdown at WWE's newest pay-per-view to engage each other, Seth Rollins interrupted, making it clear that he would have beaten Bryan on Raw if it weren't for Reigns. The “Future of WWE” then informed Bryan that he would be in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against both him and J&J Security. Later, an outraged Miz challenged Roman Reigns to a match on SmackDown, a call-to-action that Reigns would eagerly accept. Despite some recent turmoil between Gold & Stardust, the former WWE Tag Team Champions came together to take on the high-spirited combination of Dolph Ziggler & Ryback. When Goldust called his brother in the cosmos “Cody,” however, Stardust tagged him in and walked away from the match. The disruption allowed Ziggler to hit his remaining opponent with a fierce kick. This opened the door to Ryback's Shell Shocked and Goldust's ultimate defeated. Insisting that he should be headlining WrestleMania since he never was eliminated from the Royal Rumble Match, Curtis Axel went to battle against Dean Ambrose. After The Lunatic Fringe silenced his outspoken opponent with Dirty Deeds, Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett delivered some bad news on BNZ that Ambrose will not be getting a title opportunity any time soon. When Adam Rose's Rosebuds botched a trust fall just moments before his match against Fandango, the enraged competitor snapped and began to attack them. But all the anger in the world couldn't stop Rose from falling to Fandango's finishing maneuver, the Last Dance. After being knocked out on “Miz TV” with the Superman Punch, The Miz challenged Roman Reigns to a SmackDown showdown. Before Reigns could enter the ring for the contest, though, The Awesome One unleashed a vicious pre-match sneak attack on the black-clad Superstar. Despite this onslaught, The Big Dog roared back, defeateding Miz with a Superman Punch/Spear combination. In a fierce match, United States Champion Rusev sent a message to John Cena, earning a hard-fought victory over Erick Rowan with the Accolade. Following the shenanigans of The Bella Twins on Monday, The Diva of Tomorrow took on their accomplice Alicia Fox on Thursday night — making her opponent tap out to the PTO. Yes, Paige seemed more than ready to challenge Nikki Bella for the Divas Title at WWE Fastlane. “The Reaper” sent a chilling message to the WWE Universe that he was everywhere and wanted them to let him in! With the odds once again stacked against him by The Authority, Daniel Bryan went to war against Seth Rollins and J&J Security in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. The Beard rose above, sending Nobel and Rollins flying before making Joey Mercury tap out to the “Yes!” Lock. As Bryan was celebrating, however, Kane attacked him from behind, setting up a 4-on-1 assault that ended with Rollin's earth-shattering Curb Stomp. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks *Dolph Ziggler & Ryback defeated Goldust & Stardust (11:29) *Dean Ambrose defeated Curtis Axel (3:59) *Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Adam Rose (2:37) *Roman Reigns defeated The Miz (6:03) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Erick Rowan by submission (4:49) *Paige defeated Alicia Fox by submission (2:29) *Daniel Bryan defeated Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury & Seth Rollins in a Three On One Handicap Match by submission (14:12) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Miz TV” with special guests Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns got “canceled” SD_807_Photo_002.jpg SD_807_Photo_003.jpg SD_807_Photo_007.jpg SD_807_Photo_009.jpg SD_807_Photo_015.jpg SD_807_Photo_017.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Ryback v Goldust & Stardust SD_807_Photo_019.jpg SD_807_Photo_021.jpg SD_807_Photo_024.jpg SD_807_Photo_032.jpg SD_807_Photo_041.jpg SD_807_Photo_047.jpg Dean Ambrose v Curtis Axel SD_807_Photo_052.jpg SD_807_Photo_054.jpg SD_807_Photo_059.jpg SD_807_Photo_063.jpg SD_807_Photo_068.jpg SD_807_Photo_070.jpg Fandango v Adam Rose SD_807_Photo_076.jpg SD_807_Photo_082.jpg SD_807_Photo_083.jpg SD_807_Photo_086.jpg SD_807_Photo_089.jpg SD_807_Photo_090.jpg Roman Reigns v The Miz SD_807_Photo_092.jpg SD_807_Photo_094.jpg SD_807_Photo_097.jpg SD_807_Photo_105.jpg SD_807_Photo_113.jpg SD_807_Photo_119.jpg Rusev v Erick Rowan SD_807_Photo_121.jpg SD_807_Photo_123.jpg SD_807_Photo_127.jpg SD_807_Photo_132.jpg SD_807_Photo_135.jpg SD_807_Photo_138.jpg Paige v Alicia Fox SD_807_Photo_141.jpg SD_807_Photo_143.jpg SD_807_Photo_147.jpg SD_807_Photo_151.jpg SD_807_Photo_152.jpg SD_807_Photo_153.jpg Daniel Bryan v Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury & Seth Rollins SD_807_Photo_156.jpg SD_807_Photo_159.jpg SD_807_Photo_167.jpg SD_807_Photo_180.jpg SD_807_Photo_186.jpg SD_807_Photo_194.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #807 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #807 at WWE.com * #807 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events